1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to head and neck support and immobilization devices.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a pillow for use on an ambulance gurney, which is convertible to lateral head rolls for supporting a human head.
2. Prior Art
When patients are transferred from accident sites to hospitals, ambulances or helicopters are usually used. The patient is first placed on a rolling bed or gurney, which is then placed in the emergency vehicle. Generally, a gurney includes a mattress upon which the patient lies, and a pillow to support the patient's head. Ambulances typically use ordinary pillows for their gurneys, which have a number of disadvantages. These pillows are usually of a standard size having no means for adjustment to different sized patients. These pillows also lie loosely upon the gurney mattress, which allows them to be lost or dropped during transfer of the patient or when bringing the gurney to a patient. The largest drawback of the standard pillow, is that they provide no head support for patient's who have neck or spinal injuries.
A great many patients being transferred to hospitals have known or possible neck injuries, especially those involved in an automobile accident. In these cases, special precautions need to be observed in the movement of a person after the injury. The head of these patients must be immobilized to prevent further injury or to prevent aggravation of existing injuries. Traditional methods of immobilizing the head and neck of a patient usually involve placing a cervical collar around the neck, placing sandbags along the head and neck, and securely strapping the head to a rigid backboard. Many times a patient is placed on a backboard and opposing head support pads are placed on opposite sides of the patient's head. These pads and the patient's head are then securely fastened to the rigid board. In these cases, the board is then placed on the gurney and the gurney is placed in the emergency vehicle. The standard pillow is of no use and is simply in the way.
When there is no neck or head injury, and the gurney alone is used, the pillow supports the patient's head. However, a pillow should be used only once for sanitary reasons, before it is disposed of. The pillow is also easily lost or left at a hospital when the patient is removed. Further, when there is a neck injury, the pillow becomes an unnecessary object which is in the way. Emergency vehicles require storage space for head rolls as well as pillows to provide the necessary head support for different situations.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved gurney pillow.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable pillow for use with gurneys.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a pillow which can be convertible into a head immobilizer.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pillow which will not fall off a gurney.
And still another object of the present invention is to provide a head immobilizer which is easily adjustable to any size head and is simple to use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a convertible head immobilizer pillow which is easily sanitized.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a convertible head immobilizer pillow which can be compactly folded for easy storage.